Comfort
by RoadMart
Summary: A stormy night is keeping the electromaster awake. But what about her roommate? She can't be sleeping through this, can she? Well, not peacefully anyway. Maybe Mikoto can fix that. MikoKuro, fluffy as all get out.


**Hello again everyone! Road here with another MikoKuro fic! A crazy storm hit us tonight so I decided to write a fic with that theme! This is a whole bunch of fluff again, so I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Another clap of thunder erupted just outside the window. It wasn't the loudest she had heard that night, but it was louder than the others that had gone off in the past few minutes. Heavy rain pounded on the windows, and if she looked carefully enough she could see lightning flashing in the distance. To some it might seem kind of scary – it was a pretty nasty storm after all.

But not to Mikoto. She was a Level 5 Electromaster; what did a little bit of thunder have on her? If she really wanted to she could just go out there and start controlling it with a snap of her fingers. (Well, she assumed she could; she had never actually tried because she didn't really like the rain that came with it.) The thunder was a different matter. It wasn't scary, per se, but rather just so damn _loud_!

_I'm never going to sleep with this racket_, she grumbled inwardly as another wave of thunder rolled by. This was what it was for the most part: a rumbling drawl, accompanied by the rain on the windows and the occasional flashes of light. How could anyone sleep with that going on?

Speaking of anyone, Mikoto remembered she wasn't the only one in the room. Rolling over, she saw her roommate curled up in her bed. It was rather dark, so all she could make out was that the girl was curled up and seemed to be asleep. _Seriously? How can she sleep through this? _The Teleporter was a pretty heavy sleeper, but how could she have even fallen asleep with this racket?

An unusually bright lightning flash lit up the room. It provided enough light for the Electromaster to get a better look at the girl.

Kuroko was actually curled up very tightly. Her head was under the covers, and as Mikoto watched, she realized the girl was shaking. A second later a clap of thunder forced the girl to let out a quiet squeak.

_Wait a minute…_ Mikoto sat up and furrowed her brows. _Is she…?_

"Kuroko?" she spoke softly. "Are you awake?"

The brunette tensed at the next quieter thunderclap but didn't respond.

_Maybe she is asleep?_ She frowned. Curiosity got the better of her, and since she couldn't sleep anyway, she quietly got up and crept over to the girl's bed. Another lightning flash lit up the room again and she got a clear look at her.

Kuroko was, in fact, asleep, however she looked terribly distraught. Her face was scrunched up into a look of fear and discomfort, her hands were gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white, and Mikoto could even see some moisture welling up around her eyes. Scratch that, she wasn't distraught, she was downright terrified.

"Kuroko…" she mumbled. Normally she'd think the girl was a wuss for being scared of something like a thunderstorm, but the fact that it showed even when she was asleep actually made her worried. _It must be pretty serious if it's bothering her in her sleep_, she thought.

On instinct, a hand traveled to the girl's shoulder. She made sure not to squeeze too hard lest she wake the girl up. Interestingly enough, the teleporter's body seemed to relax a bit. _Huh…_ She looked to her face again. _She's still asleep, so…maybe she knows it's me? _But she scoffed. _Yeah, like Kuroko knows me just by my touch. She's not _that_ obsessive._

Just then another thunderclap sounded and the smaller girl whined and tensed again. Mikoto felt a pang in her chest as she watched the girl's expression worsen. She leaned forward so her chest was to her back and squeezed her shoulder a little more. Just like before, the girl calmed.

Mikoto smiled a little bit. _Well, at least that's helping. _Her eyes traveled to the window. The rain seemed to be letting up a little bit, and now the thunder had quieted. She decided that was good enough and let go of the girl, going to stand up.

Two things happened. One, she realized that Kuroko tensed up immediately and her shivers returned. Two, right after that, an incredibly loud boom of thunder shook the room. The brunette actually yelped and dove deeper under her covers. She was now shaking so much Mikoto could practically hear the bed shaking with her.

The Electromaster sighed. "Poor Kuroko…I can't just leave her like that…" She began thinking of what she could do. She seemed to rely heavily on her safety blankets, so maybe she should give her more? They had some earplugs lying around somewhere too, so maybe she could put those in for her? And of course it seemed just touching her calmed her down, so she could also—

Mikoto paused. _You could sleep with her,_ said a small voice in the back of her mind. _Be her human safety blanket_…_Cuddle up next to her and hold her close._

She violently shook her head to clear it. _No way! If she wakes up and finds me there she'll do something weird!_ Quickly she turned around and returned to her bed. However, just as she was slipping under the covers, another roll of thunder sounded. She watched as Kuroko cowered further into her blankets and heard whimpers from beneath them.

Her expression fell. _Kuroko is always so strong-willed…To see her so terrified like this is…_ She scratched her cheek. _It's really strange. I didn't know she could look so…meek, I guess?_

_Well you can't just leave her like that, can you Mikoto?_

_No, but…What if she wakes up and finds me there? It'll be really weird!_

_Are you really worried about that? Come on, look at the poor thing!_

She looked back to her. Her cowering form was clearly outlined in the darkness.

_Are you really going to leave her alone all night, with no comfort during this terrifying storm?_

_Well…_

With a heavy sigh followed by a growl, she answered herself, _No, I won't. That's too mean._

And so she got up, made her covers a bit, and strode over to Kuroko's bed. It was difficult to pull the covers off her enough to slip under, but it seemed the girl subconsciously noticed her presence and released them after awhile. She quickly slid in, lying about a foot away from the girl.

_Good job! Now, pull her close to you…_

_No, I'm not doing that. _She pointed out the fact that the girl had already stopped shivering to herself. _See? This should be fine._

Another thunderclap. Another shivering teleporter under the covers.

_Ugh…Fine!_

Reluctantly, the Level 5 reached out and gently grabbed the girl around her waist, pulling her back until her arms fit all the way around her abdomen. Kuroko was facing away from her so she couldn't see her face, but she had stopped shivering again and her body felt rather relaxed. She also noticed that Kuroko felt relatively cold and was beginning to warm up thanks to her body heat.

Mikoto thought this might be awkward, but it was actually kind of pleasant. Kuroko had taken a shower that night, so the scent of her hair – something that she simply labeled "rich girl smell" – was fresh and strong. Her pajamas were rather modest tonight but were still made of smooth silk which felt good against her hands. Even Kuroko herself seemed to fit perfectly in her grasp.

_Hell, it's like you two were made for each other! _The voice chuckled. _Pull her closer! She'll fit right against you!_

_No! Absolutely not! She seems okay so this is fine!_

Suddenly it hit. The loudest boom she had heard that night literally shook the walls and startled both the occupants of the bed. Mikoto instinctively pulled them flush against each other and pushed her face into Kuroko's curly locks. Kuroko herself let out a small whimper and, now apparently aware of her bed partner, turned around so she was facing Mikoto. She curled up against her chest and buried her face in her neck.

Now, despite being startled, Mikoto was fully aware that Kuroko was now clutching her shirt and breathing in her ear. A deep blush tinted her cheeks and she found it hard not to push the girl away. _She's asleep, she's asleep, she's just scared, it's okay,_ she chanted to herself. Slowly she settled into the feeling and relaxed again.

She looked into the teleporter's face. She now looked less upset and more confused. Mikoto guessed she was trying to decide why she felt warmth, or why she smelled someone else, or why she wasn't all that scared anymore. Soon her expression softened completely and she curled into her. It was then Mikoto realized her eyes were damp.

"Oh Kuroko…" she mumbled as she reached up and tenderly dried her eyes before deciding she might as well go all out and embrace the girl. They were now so close she actually couldn't tell where she ended and Kuroko started. Her legs tangled with that of the teleporter's and she nuzzled her hair. She could actually feel when the corners of the girl's mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Onee-sama…" mumbled the sleeping brunette.

Mikoto chuckled a little. _She's just like a child…_ Leaning away a bit, she smiled at the peaceful look that wasn't leaving the teleporter's face for awhile. Before she knew it, she had leaned in and gingerly kissed the girl's forehead. Blushing a little, she pulled her even closer and she began to doze off.

…_but I guess that's okay for now._

* * *

When Mikoto finally awoke, it was the next morning. Sun tried to penetrate their curtains as the sound of chirping birds flowed in. What confused her was why she was on the right side of the window rather than the left. It took only a moment to realize why, as well as why she was so warm. Looking down, she found Kuroko still curled up against her and still fast asleep. Her expression was peaceful, her breathing was steady, and she was completely relaxed.

Normally she'd be pretty peeved. Normally she'd get flustered and jump out of the bed, angrily returning to her own or getting up for the day, and making a mental note to scold Kuroko for that later. Normally all she'd want to do was get out of her current situation.

Today, however, was not the normal. Today she smiled at her, brushing some of her bangs out of her face, and decided she could stay there for a little longer. She seemed so deep in sleep still that she had time to spare.

Some time passed and Mikoto decided she should probably wake the girl up. As much as that little voice in her head wanted her to stay like that, it was Friday and they had class soon. She decided she could at least wake the girl up gently, so she pulled away from her a little and tickled her cheek.

"Kuroko," she called gently. "Wake up, Kuroko."

Slowly the girl began to stir. Her eyebrows twitched and her grip on the girl's shirt loosened. Soon she began to move, nuzzling into Mikoto's chest before her eyes fluttered open and she looked up.

"Mm…" She rubbed one eye with her first. "Onee…sama?"

Mikoto smiled at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Sleep okay…?" She seemed really confused. "Um…I had a rather bad nightmare at first, but it faded into a very pleasant dream soon after, so…I guess I slept very well."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that."

Slowly Kuroko became aware of their situation. She was curled up in her Onee-sama's embrace, their legs tangled and all that, and apparently Onee-sama was fine with it. Mikoto saw panic bubble up in her and she made to say something in a frantic attempt at an explanation, but Mikoto put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"I saw you having a hard time sleeping last night so I thought I'd do something about it. Seems like it helped."

For the first time in awhile, Kuroko blushed. "I-Indeed it did."

Mikoto nodded and decided it was time to get up, so she did so. "But really, I didn't take you for someone that'd be scared of thunderstorms."

Kuroko gave a small chuckle. "Well, I am not an electromaster like you, so such phenomenon are a bit of a mystery for me." She paused before continuing. "Besides…"

When Kuroko didn't continue, she looked back to her. She expected the girl to be giving her a lustful look or was about to pounce on her, but instead she was looking down. Her hair was obscuring her expression.

"When I was a kid," she began, "my parents would go on long trips fairly often. They would leave me home for many days and nights. Naturally, a child left alone in a big, empty house would be afraid. I learned how to take care of myself for the most part, but…I didn't know how to handle storms. I never had anyone there to comfort me when they happened. I always had to face them alone."

When she looked up, Mikoto was given the sweetest smile she had ever seen coming from the girl.

"So thank you, Onee-sama. Really, thank you."

Mikoto felt a bit dumbfounded. She really hadn't expected such a tender response, nor anything about the girl's past. She rarely talked about anything that wasn't school or work. She refused to acknowledge it, but her heart swelled with quite a bit of happiness.

"It's no problem at all," she said with a smile. "Just don't expect me to be doing it all the time, okay?"

"Yes, of course." Kuroko grinned. "Just this one night was more than enough for me."

Mikoto chuckled a bit awkwardly at the wording. "Anyway, let's get ready. Classes are gonna start soon."

"Of course!"

So, with an energy Mikoto hadn't seen in the girl before, they began their morning routine. She wanted to ask more about the girl's past – this small glimpse of it had made her a bit hungry for more – but she couldn't really find a way to approach the subject. Besides, Kuroko seemed incredibly happy and she didn't want to ruin that.

Hell, even _she_ was happy, but exactly why she was happy was sort of lost on her.

_Well, I could tell you why, but…you'll find out in time._

* * *

**Ahah, I love leaving implications like that! I know, I'm such a tease~**

**It was really funny because all the points that the thunderclaps happen at matched with when the thunder sounded while I was writing. It was like it was encouraging me to write. Then again I might be thinking too much into this, ahahah.**

**Anyway, there we have it! Another adorable little oneshot~ I was considering not going into Kuroko's past mostly because I didn't want to add any of my ideas about her past in, but I thought it'd be cute if she confided that in Mikoto so I decided to put it in anyway. Once again this was written at 2 AM so please pardon some grammar errors and choppy flow.**

**Thanks**** for reading again! Reviews are always welcomed - they really motivate me to write more! Flames, however, will be used to keep Mikoto and Kuroko warm though the cold stormy nights! (Not that they'll need any extra what with the body heat they can share, heh~)**


End file.
